Timeline (Story)
This document is made to explain the events of the entire Project 115 timeline and how the maps fit in their respective place. * March 2, 1095 Light years from Earth, a red supergiant erupts forming a supernova. The supernova’s blast launched a substance called Moscovium. As the substance traveled, it began to take in fragments of rocks from planets it scraped against later forming a meteor. * July 15, 1905 A German scientific research team named Group 935 was created by Ludvig Maxis to conduct weapons beyond one’s imagination as a means to protect Germany from outside powers. * July 28, 1914 World War I began * August 4, 1914 Western Front battle began * November 11, 1918 World War I ended * November 24, 1918 The Moscovium meteor came crashing down on the remains of the battlefield in Northern France. * November 26-39, 1918 Group 935 traveled to Northern France to find the meteor and installed power generators to divert power across the site along with bunkbeds and laboratories. From this point, Maxis began to document the events with Group 935. * November 30, 1918 The meteor was cracked open by Group 935. A sensation of humidity was released from the meteor. Overnight, the mining team began to feel ill. They were given a break to recover. * December 2 - 5, 1918 Fragments of marble were found inside the meteor. A separate team of Group 935 began to put the fragments together only to build a portal to Ogrodolan (Classified as The Crazy Place). Upon entering Ogrodolan, a shadow like figure attacked the team later to be confirmed dead from impossible circumstances by Group 935. * December 9, 1918 A piece of Moscovium was recovered by Maxis as a sample later to be taken to a laboratory. He tripped on a raised platform and failed to catch the edge of a metal table thus making a large cut in his right palm. In pain, Maxis picked up the sample and got back up. As this happened, the sample began to glow a blue tint as well as his cut palm. His palm began to form new skin cells rapidly. He took note of this and kept it a secret. Maxis put Moscovium on the periodic table as Element 115. * December 12, 1918 Nightfall; everyone preparing to sleep. Maxis took a larger chunk of Moscovium and searched for the bodies that were buried. He placed the Moscovium next to a body and both the body and the Moscovium began to glow. The now undead member of Group 935 got up in a crippling manner. A zoned out expression on the undead face, Maxis was shocked to see that Moscovium was able to bring back people from the dead. In his terms, reanimate dead cells. The undead member tackled Maxis biting him in the wrist. Escaping, Maxis began to hear a demonic like voice. “Feed on the flesh. I can save you from what is coming”. * December 14, 1918 On the search for Maxis, who was reported missing, the undead member began to bite each member. No weapons to defend, Group 935 only had Maxis left. His whereabouts remain unknown. * June 28, 1919 The Treaty of Versailles was signed between Germany and the Allied Powers to end the state of war. With no reports of Maxis, he was presumed dead. Group 935 was shut down. * January 8, 1939 The site in Northern France was discovered abandoned by a German squad sent by Adolf Hitler. The last of Moscovium was found. The squad found documents recorded by Maxis that Moscovium can create weapons beyond one’s imagination. * January 13, 1939 Adolf Hitler requested to reconstruct Group 935 to create weapons to ensure Germany’s defense. * January 31 - August 28 , 1939 Group 935 blueprinted and constructed many special types of weapons classified as Wonder Weapons. The first Wonder Weapon prototype was the Strahlen Pistole (Ray Gun in English). After many fails of testing the Ray Gun, it was shelved and never touched again. This later brought the idea to create a second variant of the Ray Gay. Codenamed Gesicht Melter (Face Melter in English), this weapon became successful and later to be called the Ray Gun Mark II. The ammunition that the Mark II holds is energy from Moscovium which Group 935 calls Mystische Orb (Mystic Orb in English). * May 6, 1939 An American Militia called The Red Division was formed, but were not active due to the lack of support from the United States of America. * September 1, 1939 World War II began. * September 16, 1939 - October 23, 1943 Group 935 brought up the idea of an undead army as the last move for Germany called Plan-Z (or Zombie Strike). The power of Moscovium has so much potential for Germany’s victory against the Allied Powers. From the casualties on Axis Powers end, they were brought back to another laboratory and experimentation locale and tested with Moscovium. Out of control, the undead soldiers attacked Group 935 and the madness spread across the Germany and outside powers. * September 2, 1945 World War II ended with Germany as a self-sabotage along with the rest of the Axis Powers defeated by the Allied Powers. Group 935 was officially terminated. The Wonder Weapons however were not found. * December 3, 1945 The Red Division was sent to take away the remaining Moscovium and utilized it to create nuclear bombs for testing purposes at the Nevada National Security Site. Due to the bomb testing, the location was named Nuketown. * October 16, 1962 With the Cold War happening, a bomb filled with Moscovium was dropped on accident while the site was occupied with people. The blast wiped out everyone there and the now Moscovian quarantined Nuketown brought back everyone from the dead. * July 10, 1980 (Nuketown Zombies) After years of silence from the Nevada National Security Site, a 4-person squad from The Red Division consisting of Misty, Marlton, Russman, and Stuhlinger were sent to investigate the Nuketown. Only to see the place in ruins, they were overwhelmed by zombies and escaped. * July 13, 1980 (Die Rise) The squad traveled to Las Vegas, Nevada to inform citizens there to evacuate. All was too late as the undead were there to. * July 14, 1980 (Mob of the Dead, Buried, and Origins) The squad was ordered to head back to base in Alcatraz Prison. Arriving, the location was also taken over and abandoned. The squad had no clue of where anyone was at. There were, however, objects that were never seen in the prison. After a complex process, they were teleported to an underground town by a mysterious force. While teleporting, a voice was heard. “I can save your world. Just a little more. You’re getting close”. A western town was found by the squad and again battle the undead there to solve what the voice was pointing to only to be teleported once more to Northern France. Where it all began. After another series of steps, Misty, Marlton, Russman, and Stuhlinger stepped into the portal to Ogrodolan and were never heard of again. * August 3, 1995 Jason Milito was born. * March 19, 1996 (Formation of Exo-Suits and the Walking Flesh Organization) Prototype Exo-Suits were in production from full body armor to limb enhancers/extensions with various gadgets in West Washington. After many people came into contact with the mysterious voice, they were seduced under the influence of living forever. The voice told them the only way to achieve this is rise against your own people. The Walking Flesh Organization consisted of living and reanimated humans in various countries. * September 20, 2000 - October 16, 2015 (Formation of The Resistance and Aftermath and Eruption) After many reports of a newly risen enemy, multiple Resistance squads was sent to various locations to eliminate The Walking Flesh Organization to minimize damages. The squads were stopped with many waves of the undead to hold them back as The Walking Flesh Organization continued to grow. With the defeat of the squads, the Resistance declared war on the Walking Flesh Organization to stop the Cannibalism Strike. * April 14, 2001 Iris Milito was born. * June 2, 2017 Distribution of the Exo-Suits on Resistance Soldiers * August 3, 2017 Iris was was eaten alive by zombies in an escape with Jason. * November 24 - December 16, 2018 (Though The Ashes, Processing Station, Cave to the Other Side, and A Hero’s End) As a means to obtain more information, a Resistance soldier was sent to acquire information about The Walking Flesh Organization. The unknown soldier discover 115 Transmitters (commune with people across the globe) and began to destroy them to prevent additional individuals to be a part of The Walking Flesh Organization. Throughout the process and traveling, he began to experience fatigue and later encountered a shadowy figure. This figure was not able to be seen on normal terms. Only by caught within the radius of the 115 Transmitter. The ghostly figure was named The Source. After a brutal shove by The Source, the soldier escaped the building containing The Source only to be running into a battle between The Resistance and The Walking Flesh Organization. The soldier began to grow more tired as he ran and seeing The Source pop out in different corners. The soldier was later shot in the right lung by a marksman. The soldier's brain was preserved for later use to know more about The Walking Flesh Organization and The Source. * October 31, 2017 - January 2, 2018 The Battle of Nuketown. * February 6, 2018 Aeon City was under attack by zombies and flying creatures known as Scarecrows sent in by The Source. * February 12, 2018 (Aeon City and Virology Center) An 8-man squad from The Resistance arrived in Aeon City to battle the undead and the Scarecrows. At the same time, a scientific research center near the coast of New York was in progress to discover how cell reanimation works. The Source arrived as well and wiped out everyone there leaving portals open for undead and Scarecrows to roam the Earth. * July 2, 2018 (Oklahoma Sky Tower, Claustrophobic Feelings, West Washington Exo-Suit Factory, The Final Stand, and Compacted Survival) Various individuals were tormented by The Source in their sleep dreaming of being trapped in the situation of surviving. * December 31, 2018 (Nuketown Remake) The 8-man squad battled in their last days of survival in the now devastated Nuketown. Overwhelmed by zombies and Scarecrows became their downfall. * January 12, 2018 The war between The Resistance and The Walking Flesh Organization came to an end as it silently stopped leading up to this day. No one knows who obtained the victory. * January 21, 2019 Survivors of the war across the globe were left to survive from what is left of the war. * March 3, 2019 Jason began living in The Whispering Borderlands of Wisconsin as well as training in cardio and parkour. * June 4, 2019 (A New Journey, Companion, Search, The Gateway, and Dreamventures) Jason stole a green necklace from The Red Division. A group of survivors consisting of Faith Ortega, Zachery Lewis, Darwin Potter, and Evan Durham were stranded in an amusement park abandoned during construction and battled on-going waves of zombies in Dodge City, Kansas.